Razvan Vali Tudor
Razvan Valentin Tudor '''(born June 21, 2006) is an 13 year old boy, destroys anything. His brother is Alexandru Tudor, his step-brothers named Alexander Tudor, Nicolas Tudor and Andrew Tudor, parents named Aristide Tudor and Georgiana Tudor, grandparents named Tatiana Istrate and Ciprian Istrate, cousins named Andrei Ploiesteanu and Teodora Ploiesteanu. He was started talking at 5 years old. He has created youtube channel on March 11, 2013, started uploading videos and his channel was recreated in 2017. He has 100 subscribers. Razvan's Early Life Razvan was born on June 21, 2006 to Georgiana and Aristide Tudor. He was lived with his older sister before Alex was born. After his birth, not much is known, but Razvan has confirmed that the most scariest year, he was thinking for spooky things, during his childhood was when he was 4 in 2010-2011, Alex scares Razvan every day, in which Razvan had immobilized when he walked through backyard.1 That same year, he was attacked by a savage Pepe, one of his childhood dogs.2 He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Razvan had befriended Bogdan Stanescu sometime before 2011, where he and Stanescu were seen in images with Bogdan's sister Ana. On early 2010, Georgiana (their mother) surprises Alex and Razvan for playing first time at Video Games, Gran Turismo Concept "2002 Tokyo-Geneva" at PlayStation 2, they like too much playing on PS2. On June 3, 2009, Razvan and Alex were naked in pool with caps, they were in uncle's house. Later, Alex and Razvan were going to Inflatable Bounce Castle. Their mom was taking photo to Razvan and Alex. On July 2009, Razvan was crying because he want to remain in park. His mom arguing Razvan. On June 17, 2010, he was celebrating his 4th birthday and Teodora celebrating her 3rd birthday. All 4 children were playing football with their uncle. Aristide, Robert, Nicolas and Ciprian (Razvan's grandpa) were in pavilion. Tatiana (Razvan's grandma) was watched Razvan swinging. Finally, They came to pavilion and Razvan and Teodora were blown out candles. All Family were singing "Happy Birthday!" in romanian. On 2013, Razvan was crying cause he doesn't want to be in his class, Aristide tries to hold on Razvan, he was tried to escape the door. On 2014, Aristide bought Xbox 360 for Razvan and Alex. Razvan was playing too much Forza Motorsport 4 and Alex likes playing kinect games at Xbox 360. Late life On October 18, 2019, Razvan and Alex were punished by their mother for quarrels while going to home in car. On November 26, 2019, Razvan was beating up Amare violently for this game and his classmates were holding him to stop beating up. Starting from January 27, 2020, he was received 2 odds by his father and secondary history teacher: * If he will throw firecrackers, he will be punished by his father for taking his computer to safe with lock. * If he plays with classmates as beat, he will be argued by secondary history teacher. On February 2, 2020, he will going to skiing in Predeal, with his family. Personal School '''Razvan Tudor will be in the 6th grade, he was sent as 8 years old. He studies at Scoala Gimnaziala "Titu Maiorescu", he gets 6 on tests. He has suspended once before gymnasium.Category:Characters Category:Youtubers Category:Teenagers Category:Ploiesteanu/Tudor